Growing Apart
by JaydetheBlackBat
Summary: Wanda and Pietro Maximoff were two very close siblings- but everything changed when their father took Wanda away. Pietro had to learn to become an only child and Wanda had to grow up knowing her own father destroyed her life.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. This is set before the HeX Factor. And I will be continuing this as a series, rather than making it my typical one shot. **

**A Simple Start**

Pietro sighed, shutting his bedroom door quietly behind him. He didn't know what had reminded him of Wanda. Maybe it was because the boys weren't at home and; he was left to his own thoughts. Fred was out at an all you can eat buffet, Todd was busy stealing loose change from around the streets to pay for the bills, and Lance was off on a date with Kitty.

Pietro _hated _being alone. He always did. It was boring, there was no one to talk to, and time went slowly- a bad thing for a speedster like himself.

But more than that, he hated being alone because it felt like his childhood all over again. Once a family, but now separated. Daddy always gone for business, and Wanda had been sent away. Pietro had to adjust to being an only child; , not a twin.

He remembered the simpler days; before she was locked away.

When they were only six.

"It's mine!" A young girl with wild black hair shouted at her silver-haired brother.

"I don't care! I want a turn!" tThe young boy shouted back.

"You have your own toys Pietro," The the girl scowled.

The boy, Pietro, sighed and shuffled his feet a bit before looking at his sister and giving her puppy dog eyes. "Please, Wanda? I won't break it this time," he promised.

The girl tried to frown but didn't do a very good job of it, handing the toy to Pietro who grinned happily and sat down, pushing the toy car back and forth. Wanda stood firmly, watching her twin with a careful eye.

She smiled a bit, grabbing another alloy-cast, blue car and racing it along the back of a nearby armchair. For a young girl, she didn't enjoy playing with her Barbie's as much as she liked playing with little toy cars. Pietro laughed, and made his red car chase Wanda's, making it follow the blue car on the wooden floors.

Wanda suddenly stood still, solid and staring ahead while Pietro took no notice. In a matter of seconds, his eyes on the toy, he collided with his twin, his foot crushing the weak red car as he fell backwards and started to whimper on his impact with the hard ground. Then he saw what Wanda had already seen; their father.

Pietro tried not to cry, rubbing his ankle and standing up slowly, not meeting the eyes of his father. His father was often stressed,; strained from his work, he'd tell the two young children thatafter a particularly hard day. He was often working, or in the study of their big house. He raised his children to be obedient and respectful in the company of authority.

The blue car was slowly levitated into the air, and it slowly crumpled into a small ball, falling once again to the ground.

Pietro didn't understand how his father did that. He couldn't do it to everything, but it still frightened him. Like his father would get very mad at him and raise him up into the air, squishing him into a ball. Or flatten him into a pancake.

His father, in one of his rare good moods, had said Pietro was being silly. That he could only do it to metal objects. Pietro didn't really understand what he meant.

His father began to say something, but Wanda had turned around, hearing the heavy thump from when Pietro had fallen, although he was standing now. When she saw Pietro was somewhat okay, her eyes fell to the ground where her favourite car stood, the back half imprinted by the patterned sole of Pietro's sneakers.

Emotions flashed across her face; sadness, remorse, irritation, surprise and finally, anger. She looked back up at Pietro, who gulped nervously. His sister had fits of wild and crazy anger at anything in particular.

"She's out of control," Their their father once told Pietro. "She isn't safe around us or others, when she has these fits. She's not sane," ."

Pietro knew his father was right. Daddy was always right, wasn't he?

But Wanda's face was contorting into anger, her eyes filled with rage. She opened her mouth and started to scream and, scream and scream and scream. She was justJust standing there, and screaming. His father picked her up as she squirmed in his firmly built arms. She kept kicking, punching, and screaming, releasing her anger at some unknown enemy. Pietro knew this was always the time when he was meant to leave. Go to his room. And so, he did.

He slowly walked to his shared bedroom, hoping his sister was okay. She was his only friend; all he had. They were homeschooled, so they knew no one except their tutors, father and babysitters. Pietro sat on his turquoise bed sheets, resting his chin on his open palm, lost in thought. He _knew _he was lucky; Father had a lot of money, and his home was luxurious. But he resented that he almost never saw his dad.

He pulled his legs up onto the bed, pulling the leg of his jeans a bit to glance at his ankle. It was swollen and red, and it _really hurt _when he poked it. He whimpered and curled up on the bed, trying to wait out the pain.

He was, for the most part, happy.

A few hours later, his sister came through the door, head hanging low and visibly calmed down. She glanced at Pietro and sighed. "Sorry for screaming at you. It was an accident," She she mumbled.

Pietro smiled. "It's all good, sis. I'm sorry for wrecking your car," He he apologised sincerely.

Wanda smiled back, and it was easily forgotten. , jJust like that. Things aren't so simple once you grow up. There were consequences, problems left an imprint rather than fading away with your anger. Wanda and Pietro had to learn this the hard way. As you grow up, you have to be more careful. Temper tantrums are not expected from teenagers, let alone adults. Of course, Wanda never really got a grasp on that idea.

Pietro often blamed himself for how Wanda grew up- maybe if, as a child, he had been more careful as to not anger his sister, she wouldn't be locked up now.

Pietro knew that now. He regretted that he was so easily played by Magneto. But he was still young- as a teenager, there's not exactly much you can do. Of course, things looked up when his powers formed- his father paid more attention to him as Pietro was no longer a useless child, although it was somewhat apparent Magneto cared more for Pietro's uses rather than Pietro himself. , but he wished things were as simple as they were back then.

Pietro thought about these things, absent-mindedly staring out of window.

He wished things were as simple as they were when he was six.

But it was fairly apparent that things weren't ever going to be the same- not for him, Wanda or their family as a whole.

**That's chapter one! I will upload the next chapter (hopefully) soon- it'll be from Wanda's POV. Thanks, please review!**


End file.
